The Daughter Of
by ChAsErChIc
Summary: The Daughter Of. Fouteen year old Samantha Potter, daughter of Harry and Hermione Potter, is headed back to Hogwarts for her fourth year...
1. The Beguining

The Daughter Of

Chapter 1: Seeing Old Friends

Yea!!! My first chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!!! So don't come complaining to me!!!

   ..........................................................................................................................................................................

Summer was ending for fourteen-year-old Samantha Potter, and soon she would be headed back to Hogwarts for her fourth year. She didn't want summer to end, but she had to admit, she was a little excited about school starting. At Least she would get to see her friends again after her long summer vacation. She was a little excited about starting classes again too. She got that from her mother, Hermione Granger, now Hermione Potter. Her brother, Jake, got none of his mother's smarts, but instead got his father Harry's intelligence. (Which isn't necessarily a good thing!) Sam was lucky enough to get her mother's brains and father athleticism. Not to mention both of their daredevil attitudes!

As Harry tapped the correct bricks in order to allow their entrance into Diagon Alley, Sam anticipated seeing her friends Carley Weasley, Leah Stien, Kyla Krueger again.

(A/N: The Weasley's have two daughters, I know it's rare but get over it!)

Sam and Carley's parents were good friends, so they had known each other since birth. They both met Kyla and Leah at the beginning of first year. That's also when they met Blair.

Blair Malfoy, daughter of Cho and Draco Malfoy, had been the girls' worst enemy since. She was one of the most popular girls in school. Even the older boys wanted to date her. Which wasn't surprising considering her father's bright blond hair and mother's good looks.

Sam and her friends were all almost identical to their parents as well. Sam had wavy light brown hair and bright green eyes. She almost always had her hair in a sporty ponytail with some strands falling out. Carley had the traditional Weasley strawberry blond strait hair. Leah had straight blond hair and ice blue eyes. Kyla had strait hair that was cut extremely short. It was currently black with red-orange highlights. She was the prettiest of the bunch and the only one with a boyfriend. She and Conner Lancing had been going out for five months now.

The second the wall opened Sam raced to the entrance of Olivander's where the girls were supposed to meet. Carley and Leah ran up and exchanged hugs.

"Sam it's so great to see you!" squealed Carley.

"I know we really missed you!" added Leah.

"Great to see you guys too!" Sam said, "Hey where's Kyla, wasn't she supposed to meet with us?

"She was here earlier but then she went off with Conner." Leah explained.

"Then she went off with Conner!" Sam mimicked in a singsong voice. "She spends way too much time with him!"

"She said that once you came we could meet her at the big fountain" Carley said, "She said that she and Conner needed to "catch up""

"Catch up, huh? Like I believe that!" said Sam, "I have an idea! She'll wish she never ditched us for a boy! Well, maybe I'm exaggerating a little, but still this'll be good!"

Sam tightened her ponytail and the tree started toward the fountain through the crowd of back-to-school shoppers. Sam always tightens her ponytail whenever she has a great scheme or plan!

   ............................................................................................................................................................................

So how is my first chapter!? Good? Bad? Well you can tell me by pressing that nice little review button just below this screen! Thanks!

chaserchic151


	2. Diagon Alley

The Daughter Of 

Chapter 2: Diagon Alley

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, so don't come complaining to me!

Sorry if some technical stuff might be wrong, I'm sure I'm not as much of an HP fan as some of you so if I get some fact wrong, I apologize.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sam, Leah, and Carley peered over the fountain wall. Kyla sat just on the other side. She and Conner were making out, (no surprise there!) Sam took of her shoes and rolled up her jeans. She turned around and winked at her friends then jumped into the fountains overflow pool, splashing toward the stone figure of a student pointing his wand up into the air! Out of the wand shot a jet of water. Sam stuck the palm of her hand over the jet of water forcing it straight into Kyla's surprised face! Carley and Leah burst out in laughter!

"Sam! I can't believe you did that! I just got the outfit yester... Oh my gosh, Sam!" Kyla jumped up to give Sam a very soggy hug. "We missed you!"

"She got you good Kyla! Boy you and Conner were so "busy" that you didn't even notice us!" laughed Leah.

"We were just talking..." Said Kyla sheepishly

"If that was talking then I don't even want to know what happens when you kiss!" Sam smirked.

"Ha, ha... Very funny guys" Kyla joked, "Conner I'll see you at school, ok? I actually do have some catching up to do with these three."

"Hey I've got to meet up with the guys, you four can come too and we can all catch up, Brian says he missed you Leah!" said Conner.

"Brian still likes me! Will he ever get the point! I don't like the kid! He seriously needs a life!" growled Leah.

Brian has been crushing on Leah since part way through second year.

"Poor kid" Kyla said.

"Hardly!" complained Leah.

"Anyway are you coming or not?" asked Conner.

"Well I'd love to!" Kyla said in a soft voice, emphasizing the word love.

"We'll go too." Said Carley speaking for all three of the other girls. "Leah's coming whether she wants to or not!"

"I haven't seen Kaz and Brian all summer!" exclaimed Sam. "Wait till they see soggy Kyla!"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

(Outside a store)

Kaz and Brian were staring at the latest broom model.

"Boy, I bet Sam would rock on that thing!" Kaz said as he admired the broom. Sam was the best chaser on the team and they all knew it. Both he and Sam were on the Gryfindor Quidditch team, and Leah was on the Ravenclaw team.

"I wonder what's taking Conner so long." Said Brian

"He found Kyla, need I say more?" Kaz joked

"They need a life!" Brian responded

"Look who's talking Leah lover!" Kaz kidded.

The boys were so busy talking that they didn't even notice the black cat that was watching them from behind a nearby plant.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The cat turned and trotted back to the group of students half a block back. As she approached them she changed into her human form.

"What happened?" Leah asked the now back in human-form Kyla. "Anything about Carley?"

"Nope, too bad too, I want to hook up Carley." responded Kyla, "I love being an animagi, spying on people is fun!"

Both of Kyla's parents were animagi, so they taught her to be one when she was young. Her mother was a Siamese and her father was a bobcat, the cat thing ran in her family. Kyla's cat form was solid black with emerald eyes, and was used solely for spying. Kyla had been hoping that one of the boys would be talking about Carley, so she could help get her a date. But Carley was only interested in Mark, Jake's best friend who was in seventh year. (Like she has a chance with him!)

"Kyla, I don't need a boyfriend! If I meet someone right then I'll consider." explained Carley.

"You like Mark and you know it!" Leah pointed out.

"Technically, but you don't see my drooling over him or anything! I'm not that desperate!" said Carley

"Well that was the cheesy." Said Kyla

The girls were the only people who knew about Kyla being an animagi. She and Conner were really close, (duh!), but close enough for him to know her secret. If he knew then she couldn't use it to spy on him! As far as he and everyone else knew, she was just Carley's pet cat named Lynks. Not counting Kyla, the only other girl who had a pet was Sam. She had a huge, fluffy, black and white, male Siberian husky named Blitz. Since Hogwart's new headmaster, Arthur Weasly, had taken the role, dogs and other various animals had been allowed to be pets.

Two of the boys had pets. Conner had a brown barn owl and Kaz had a female, black and white, border collie named Kali. The two dogs were both allowed in the dormitories, and they always used them to take notes back and forth between the two groups of friends. If it was a juicy note, they used Kyla, (or should I say Lynks), because she could report the boys' reaction.

"Kaz! Brian! Over here!" Leah shouted

The two groups made their way toward each other.

"Hey brat!" said Kaz as he gave Sam a quick hug, "Nice to see you again."

Brat was Kaz's pet name for Sam. Sam and Kaz were really close in a brother/sister kind of way.

"Do you have to call me that?" Sam asked

"You know you love it!" said Kaz sarcastically.

"Hello Leah." said Brian as he slid his arm around her waist.

"Goodbye Brian." she responded as she shoved him back towards Conner and Kaz.

"You're just playing hard to get!" said Brian lovingly.

"Sure." Leah responded sarcastically

"We'll see you in school, ok?" said Kaz.

"Ok, see ya." Said Sam.

"Bye." Said Carley.

Conner came over and gave Kyla a quick goodbye kiss.

"I'll miss you Kyla!" he said

"Sheesh! It's only three days until school starts, I think you can make it!" kidded Kyla.

"I'll miss you too, Leah!" said Brian as he leaned in for a kiss.

"T won't miss you!" said Leah stepping backwards so that Brian almost fell forward on his face.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Yea! My second chapter is fone! Wait until I type in the next one! It'll be great! Please r&r ( has anyone ever noticed that r&r looks like rail road?) Lol!

ChAsErChIc151


	3. Back to School

The Daughter Of 

Chapter 3:

Back to School

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! Leave me alone!

Yea! Third chapter! Yea!!!!!

Enjoy…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

(On the Hogwart's Express.)

"Sam! We're over here!" Carley and Kyla called out to their friend.

"Okay! I'm coming!" Sam called out as she maneuvered through the crowd of boarding students. Blitz whined with excitement when he saw Kali. The two dogs wagged their tails and licked each other's faces.

"Those two really like each other, don't they," said Kaz.

"They sure do," said Conner, "Carley, where's your pet?" he asked referring to her cat Lynks.

"Um… she's… um… with Leah! Yeah, she's with Leah!" said Carley innocently as the three girls let out a giggle.

"Where is Leah anyway?" Sam asked.

"She's over there sitting with Blair and Sarah," said Kyla giving an evil glare.

"What! Blair!" Sam screeched, " Why in the world is she over there! Let's go get…"

"Sam! Sheesh! Don't jump to conclusions! She said that she's just over there because she needed to borrow something from Sarah." Carley said reassuringly.

"I don't know, seems suspicious." Sam said, "What could Sarah have that you don't, you're filthy rich! You have everything that Leah could possibly need to borrow."

Carley's twin uncles, Fred and George Weasley, owned the biggest network of prank stores all over the world. And were kind enough to share their wealth to their family.

"Sheesh Sam, it's just one train ride," said Carley, backing up her friend.

"Okay, if you say so," Sam said, casting a sidelong glance over her shoulder to where Sarah, Blair, Leah, and three popular guys sat.

"Hey guys, have you heard what my grandpa's going to do yet!?" Carley asked excitedly.

(A/N: She has all of the connections! Her grandfather, Arthur Weasley, is Headmaster at Hogwarts! Not to mention her father is the minister of Magic! Some kids have all of the luck!)

"He's going to hold a Christmas Ball this year! Isn't that cool!" Carley exclaimed.

"That's awesome! Why is he doing it?" Sam asked.

"Because I asked him too," said Carley bluntly.

"Hey! I see Hogwarts! " Brian said from his window seat.

"Last one to the girls dormitory has to kiss a skrewt!" squealed Kyla, "Ready! Set! Go!"

Carley cheated leaving on "set" instead of "go", but Kyla and Sam shot of after her like two bullets. Blitz took off too and shot past Carley.

"Hey! No fair! Your dog can't win for you!" Carley whined.

"He won't! I'll win for me!" said Sam as her Nike's blew by Carley's Sketchers. "See you in the dormitories!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sorry, this chapter is kind of short. The next one is too, but the one after that is REALLY long! I promise! It's the longest chapter that I've written yet, (I've written 9). I always write all of my chapters in school but don't publish enough! Bad Sammy! Anywho please r&r!

chaserchic151


	4. A Suprising Note

The Daughter Of 

Chapter 4:

A Surprising Note

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!

This is a slightly confusing chapter, but go with it…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"I win!" Sam cheered as she flopped down on her bed. The other two girls stumbled in panting.

"Blitz! Get off my bed!" Kyla whined. "Blitz, get off! Blitz!" she said giving him a push.

"Blitz." Sam said calmly and the dog immediately leapt off of the bed at the sound of her voice.

"How come he listens to you?!" Kyla grumbled while brushing black dog hair off of her bed.

"Well he is my dog." Sam said.

"Hey girlies!" Leah said as she entered the room.

"Girlies?" Carley smirked, "Since when do you say girlies?"

"I don't know," said Leah trying to defend herself. "I was with Blair too long I guess. I hate her! She's so evil! Malfoy's, yuck!"

"Talk about overreacting," Sam said, "so then why were you with her?"

"I needed some Quidditch help." She said plainly. Blair was on the Slytherin quidditch team.

"I thought needed to borrow something from Sarah, not Blair." Sam said suspiciously, "and if it was quidditch you could have asked me or Kaz."

"You two looked busy." Leah answered sheepishly, "and I needed to borrow… some quidditch information… from both of them…yeah..."

"O…kay? Well next time you can just ask us. We wouldn't want you to have to spend too much time with Blair!" Sam joked suspiciously.

"Yeah…thanks…"Leah responded.

Suddenly they heard a scratching at their bedroom door.

"It's Kali!" Sam jumped up to get the door, she loved animals and was always happy to greet the loving border collie.

"Hey girl! Give!" Sam said trying to persuade the dog to let go of a note that she was carrying in her mouth. Sam opened and read the note…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Meet us after dinner in front of the forest

We've got something that you have to see

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Well, how do you like that! They didn't even sign their names or head the note, and no punctuation!" Sam joked as she passed on the note, "Boys…Typical!"

"Eww! Dog slobber!" Leah complained as Sam handed her the note. "Why are they meeting us in the forest, we could just meet in the common room."

"I guess we'll find out," said Kyla.

"After dinner it'll be dark! Do we have to meet outside?" Leah asked.

"Let's just go, it'll be fun after dark! Not to mention we haven't been back in the forest yet all year!" Sam said.

"We've only been at school for like an hour!" Carley said laughing.

"This has got to be breaking some rule!" Leah whined.

"That's probably why Sam wants to go." Kyla said shaking her head at her friend. "You're weird, kid."

"Thanks!" Sam responded innocently. "Well I'm going! You three can just stay behind and miss the fun!"

"I'm coming!" said Kyla.

"Me too!" added Carley.

"I think I'll just…" Leah began.

"Come!" said Carley finishing Leah's sentence. "You're defiantly coming, we wouldn't want you to be 'forced' to spend time with Blair and Sarah again!"

"Yeah…okay" Leah said hesitantly.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

(Earlier that hour, on the way back from the Forbidden Forest)

"I can't believe that you found that thing Conner!" exclaimed Brian.

"We have to take it to the groundskeeper!" said Kaz, "We can't take care of it!"

"If we take it too the groundskeeper than he'll know that we were messing around in the forest," said Conner.

The group of kids had found a special hot spring in the Forbidden Forest during their first year, and went back there often. Conner had gone back to see if it had changed at all over the summer, but he found something else.

"Carley wants to be a healer, maybe she can save it!" said Brian, "If it's even still alive. Poor thing, I wish I knew what happened to it."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Haha! Cliffy! Confusing, I know, but it all gets clarified in the next chapter! Please r&r!

Chaserchic151


End file.
